Playing with Fire
by hanayou343
Summary: This is the story of a girl. A demigod. A hero and a vilan, all in one. Her name is Amalia Tigress. Join Sapphire and Corra, two unclaimed demigods, as we delve deep into Amalia's past. Little do they know, she harbors a dark and terrible secret... PJO characters make occasional apperances, but those are not common, nor are they the point. T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first story, please be nice. I have a** **couple of chapters writen already, so the updates will be frequent-ish for a while. After those are done... well, I've got a boatload of schoolwork t do, so don't count on weekly updates.** **Enjoy this story, I hope anyone who may e reading this likes it. I'll shut up now and let you read the story.**

* * *

Prologue

Amalia Tigress was different. Actually, most people would laugh that off as an understatement if they knew her. For one thing, she had bright red hair that flickered like a live flame, and deep eyes that reflected her mood. When she was excited, they could get up to almost neon levels, while as she saddened, they could deepen to hunter green. But strangest of all were the things that happened in her presence: the unexplainable lightning strikes that came from a clear sky; the wild animals that seemed to speak to her; the odd, almost supernatural grace she seemed to display only when she so chose.

And then there was the seemingly normal metal butterfly hairclip that she always put her hair up in. Each of the six butterflies was made from a different metal: platinum, gold, silver, bronze, tungsten, and some other metal that jewelers couldn't identify. It was almost like a sort of black gold, yet melded with a touch of silver. Beautiful, true, yet a bit unsettling. She used it a bit like one would normally use a rubber band, clipping it around the long flame-red hair that reached down to the middle of her back.

When people asked her for her full name, she replied, "Amalia Tigress." People would then clarify that they wanted her _middle _name. So, she simply stated, "I don't have one." And this was true. She had never had a middle name. She always was, and always would be, Amalia Tigress. Nothing more, and nothing less. Certainly, nothing _less_.

Amalia was twelve, and she had shown up halfway through the seventh grade. She was small for her age, and she was far ahead in all her classes. In fact, she was always at the top of the class, despite the fact that she was also the youngest.

* * *

**that was just the prolouge, the rest will be in a first-person POV, so just hold on, will ya? I'll have chap. 2 up soon. **

**~Hanayou343 out~**


	2. 1 Corra

Okay. Before I get all into the story, and all that stuff and mumbo-jumbo, I should probably just say that my name is Cora. Don't even _try _to figure out my last name- no one will tell you. Except maybe my mom… evil mom. Oh, yeah, and this is the story of a girl named Amalia Tigress. I don't know that much about Amalia, she just showed up one day, always acting like she was waiting for something- something she was hoping wouldn't happen. Let's backtrack a bit, shall we?

It all started (for me, anyway) a couple months ago- maybe six, seven months?- when she just showed up out of the blue, with nothing but this weird backpack that was neon pink with bright green stars- awful fashion statement. But _naturally_, she wasn't interested in _my_ advice. Oh no, she hardly even listened- But I keep getting side-tracked, I hope I'm not as bad about this as I think I will be… uh-oh, there I go again.

*ahem*

So, anyway, she just showed up out of nowhere, into the middle of nowhere. If you think I'm kidding, think again. We were living in a little town called- and get this- "Monkey's Elbow Nebraska". I mean, seriously!? But I digress. Anyway, so Amalia just showed up one day in the middle of the school year, convinced the principal that she was part of an exchange student program that, quite frankly, _didn't exist_, and then just kinda faded into the shadows and backgrounds of our school. How she did that… I have no idea, because she wore all black, always. Even in summer. Actually, I take that back. She wore tiny crystal necklaces and bracelets, and had teensy-weensy sparkles on some of her shirts, and sometimes even on her pants. Man, those sparklies sure made her outfit look like the night sky. It was really pretty, and would've been gorgeous, except- she _just wouldn't lose the backpack!_ I mean, really. What could possibly be so important about a stupid, '70's retro backpack?! I'm sure_ I_ don't know… I just- Cora! Focus!

Anyway!

So, Amalia wore mostly just black, and with her hair and eyes… but I have no clue how in the world- or, in the nine worlds, as she would put it (don't ask why) - she managed to fade into the background of our school.

Then there's Sapphire Blue. No, I am not kidding, so don't laugh. Her dad is a great man, but a bit drunk. We never knew her mother, and she gives _the best fashion advice. _Ever. But she never seems to follow her own advice. It's strange, really, but in a way she's just the same as Amalia. Always looking for something. And she's got awesome fashion sense, but when I comes to jewelry, she just can't seem to stop herself from putting on every single freaking thing in her jewelry box. Let's put it this way: She wears, on the _average day_, a necklace that's got all these tiny beads on it, like amber or something; a widow's mite necklace; this Native American-type ring that's got three arrowheads on it; a belt that's got a silver belt buckle in the shape of a bow (the shooting kind, dummy); a single earring that looks like the kind of shield that a fairy would use- read, "tiny"; and a silver bracelet with a bronze Pegasus on the front. And, oh yeah, that's just what she _always _wore. I won't bore you to death with the details of her entire wardrobe. I'm kinda tired now, so end of chapter!


End file.
